


A New World

by Adngel



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adngel/pseuds/Adngel
Summary: After the events of "Justice League Dark: Apokolips War", Barry Allen, a.k.a. as the Flash, is forced to create a new reality for save the humankind, this story explores what kind of consequences he may deal.
Kudos: 10





	A New World

*- In "Justice League Flashpoint Paradox, the villain Eobard Thawne explain the inflection point does not only affect to a precise event (like Barry's saving his mother) but instead, it generates echos that affect other events of the nearby timeline (like Bruce being killed in Crime Alley instead of their parents, or Superman's spaceship landing over Metropolis instead of Smallville).


End file.
